


Don't Cry

by shadowolves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst in the middle, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Malec, No Smut, fluff in the beginning, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolves/pseuds/shadowolves
Summary: Malec is the sort of couple that would wipe the tears off the others face trying to smile as they're dying and saying softly  "don't cry".





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> tis is my very first story on here. this is concept from twitter. i wanted to rewrite it but differently. i did just take.  
> cred; https://twitter.com/OUaTPreachers/status/913177931601661952
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

It was another basic day for Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace. Alec was in his office. As usual, he was busy doing paperwork. Isabelle was in the training room by herself. Jace and Clary were tracking some demons around New York. 

Magnus was sitting in his favorite blue chair in the loft. Martini in his left hand. His mind was full of thoughts of Alec, which made him smile at every thought. Magnus could sit there for hours just thinking about Alec and would never get bored or tired of the same memories in his head. 

He would occasionally check his phone to see if he had a text for Alec. He noticed that he had a text from Isabelle. She said that Alec was in his office all day and has come out at all today. She also said that he won't talk to anyone. 

Magnus knew that he had to see what was wrong with Alec. Magnus quickly unlocked his phone to send Izzy a simple text "Okay."

Magnus got his jacket and made a portal. He stepped in and on the other side, he stood in front of the institute. He walked the door and got looks for being a Downworlder in the institute.

His eyes searched around the large room. His eyes landed on the dark long locks that looked so familiar. Izzy's head popped up to see whose footsteps were getting closer to her. 

She smiled at Magnus. Once Magnus was standing next to Izzy, she motioned to the other Shadowhunters to leave. She grabbed Magnus's arm and brought him over to the side.

"Thank you for coming. I know that is more likely to talk to you than anyone else. I'm just worried about him, you know."

"It's not a big deal. I was about to come here anyway."

Izzy gave Magnus thankful smile and walked back to where she was. Magnus started walking toward Alec's office, passing some Shadowhunters on the way.

Magnus knocked gently on the wooden door. No answer. 

Magnus knocked again with a little more force. 

"It's Magnus," he said while knocking. 

A muffled "It's opened" came from the other side. Now that he was welcomed, he opened and walked through the wooden door. 

Magnus just went over to a chair in his boyfriend's office. It was silent for a little a while. Magnus was the first one to break the silence.

"Alexander, is there something wrong?"

A few seconds go by without an answer.

Alec let out a deep sigh. "It's just that I have so much paperwork now. When I get home, you're already asleep. I'm just tired of not being able to spend time with you."

Magnus was taken aback by Alec's heartwarming confession. Magnus got up from the chair and walked to the front of The Head of the Institute's desk. Alec got up from his chair walked to stand in front of Magnus. 

"I was really worried that it was something else."

"Nope. I just need to see your face more often."

They leaned in for a kiss but their kiss was sadly cut short by Jace and Clary barging in Alec's office. 

"Sorry to intrude but there's been a demonic activity in the area," Jace said quickly.

"I think we're going to need Magnus for this one."  
________________________

They were portaled to the location of all the demon sightings by Magnus. 

Once they saw the full extent of how demon there were, they were almost overwhelmed but they could handle this. They've done it before.  
________________________

Alec and Magnus in the middle of a wet street. Alec with a wound in his shoulder, the blood pouring out his arm. Magnus has his arms around Alec's torso supporting him while his other hand pulses magic into the wound in his back. It's not working and Magnus slowly starts draining. His face goes pale as he pushes all he has. It's not doing anything & Magnus starts crying in frustration. 

"It's okay. Okay." Alec breathes, Sobs break through Magnus's gritted teeth as it seems to be hopeless. Alec knew Magnus would blame himself for not being strong enough. 

"Magnus." Alec tries to reassure him. "There's nothing you can do." He says in a broken whisper gently removing Magnus arm from the wound. Magnus holds Alec in his arms and Alec grips a tight hold on his upper arm holding back the pain from his face to make Magnus feel better. 

"I guess we're fated you and me". Alec tries to scoff a laugh in light of the situation and winces while Magnus's face is just pure despair. He takes hold of Magnus's hand and grips it hard. 

"I was gonna marry you-you know." He says, looking at Magnus as though, he was the angel. "I had it all planned out." He says with light in his eyes at the thought. 

The street is empty and with them lying at the center. 

"I loved you." 

"Alec, don't-" Magnus practically begs as the words feel physically painful.

"No. I want you to know. I truly did."

"If I can love you." Alec says, taking Magnus's face in his hands & Magnus leans into the touch broken, "others will too. I promise."

Alec tries to break a smile. The smile Magnus loved so dearly. "Well- Not as much as me, as I will always love you the most." 

"As will I."

"You must love again. You must keep your heart open. Don't close yourself off- because- because of me. " Alec practically begs in a whisper. 

"You must love again. You must wed again. You must find love in your life again." Alec says, tears falling down his face now. Almost burning. 

"Alec- I can't- I can't," Magnus says although he knows Alec was right. "I don't think I can- " he freezes as Alec's heavy breathing stills. 

His heart halts & his mouth falls open. Alec's hand was limp on his cheek. His dark eyes glazed over like glass. Their warm light was gone. 

"Alec," Magnus says in a hitched whisper. 

Then he starts shaking. His mouth dry. 

"No. No. No. No." he says lowering his head to the ground. 

"Alec." Magnus breaks- holds Alec's face in his hands, in his hair- feeling practically numb. 

" No. No. No. I didn't get to say goodbye." 

"I didn't get to say I loved you too. How much you meant to me. How much you saved me. How much I need you too." He cries into Alec's shirt.  
________________________

Magnus sits upright in bed. Sweating. Tears down his face. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Says a familiar soft voice, it's Alec - touching his back.

Magnus rapidly moves his head to the sound. "Alec." He breathes. 

In a moment, Magnus felt shocked before throwing his arms around Alec, holding him tightly.

Alec chuckles a little and hugs Magnus back. "It was just a dream." Magnus just buries his face into Alec's shoulder breathing him in.

"I love you, Alexander." His voice raw.

Alec pulls back and takes his face- gold rings glistening & With a smile says, "I love you, too."


End file.
